


You and me in Music bank at 5:53 skskns (yes that’s the title)

by zazainabtrash



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Beomgyu in a crop top we love to see it, Beomie tiny here, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Shy Choi Beomgyu, Soft Boys, Taehyun is an amazing partner and I’m here for it, Teasing, a lot of fluff, just boys in love, just some fluff cuz why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27335140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zazainabtrash/pseuds/zazainabtrash
Summary: Beomgyu in a crop top, and Taehyun being an amazing, loving boyfriend uWu.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu & Kang Taehyun, Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 151





	You and me in Music bank at 5:53 skskns (yes that’s the title)

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by that one Blue Hour fancam, where beomgyu was in a crop top, and his lil tummy was peaking I... am... DeVesTaTeD... at how tiny this man is. 
> 
> I also wrote this in like 15 mins jsjjzjnjzjs. Please bare the mistakes (if any) in this.

Beomgyu pouts, staring at his outfit in the mirror. Today’s stage requires him to wear a crop top, and he isn’t so sure about his look. Unlike the other members, he doesn’t really have hard abs. His stomach is more toned and soft. What will MOA think?

Beomgyu awakens from his deep thoughts when a sudden hand pinches lightly at his exposed stomach from behind. He makes eye contact with Taehyun in the mirror who’s standing behind him, arms coming to circle around the olders waist.

“What’s on your mind? You have that face again.” 

“What face? I’m just thinking,” he scoffs playfully pushing Taehyuns head off his shoulder, who in return only goes to pinch his side again, “I’m just... thinking.” 

He suddenly turns around in Taehyuns arms facing the younger boy, “Honestly tell me, how do I look?”

Taehyun looks confused at the sudden question, but then remembers the way the older was staring at his slightly exposed stomach, trying to pull the top further down. He smiles softly at Beomgyu, fingers dancing over the sides of his stomach, “you look good. Pretty.” 

Beomgyu’s eyes sparkle, and he smiles mischievously, “I look pretty?” 

Taehyun drops his smile, “don’t make me say it again.” 

The older male throws his head back laughing, while taehyun quietly chuckles. Well, at least he feels better... 

— 

Their stage was finally over and the boys were backstage in their dressing room, monitoring their performance. Except one of the members wasn’t there. Taehyun looked around to find Beomgyu missing. Maybe he’s in the washroom? His suspicion was confirmed when the older walked back in saying that he had stepped out to use the restroom. But said boy didn’t look too good. 

Taehyun knows that look very well. Hes probably seen the stage and is now doubting himself. He sees the brunette sitting down on one end of the sofa and goes to lie down, his head resting on beomgyu’s lap. 

Beomgyu looks down in surprise, a small laugh leaving him, “Why so suddenly?” 

“I’m tired, and I wanted to lay on something comfortable.” Taehyun says closing his eyes. 

Beomgyu merely hums, sliding his hand through the youngers blond hair, relishing in the softness of it. Taehyun suddenly turns his head towards beomgyu’s tummy and nuzzles his head there, tickling the older. 

“Y-Ya Ya Ya Ya!” Beomgyu laughs, slightly pushing his head away. 

Taehyun smiles, kissing the olders exposed skin of his stomach softly, “you look pretty, and you performed great baby. I’m proud.”

A pretty pink dusts the older boys cheeks and he turns his head away, pushing taehyun off him getting flustered. The other simply laughs and holds onto beomgyu, teasingly biting at his skin. 

Oh yeah, beomgyu was definitely feeling a lot better.

—

It was time for them to head back and the boys left Music Bank, all huddling into the van. As they piled up, the brunette went to back of the van and sat beside the blond boy, while Yeonjun, Soobin and Kai were in front of them. 

Taehyun took a gentle hold on beomgyu’s hand and softly said, “you did well.” 

“Felt like I could’ve done better though...” Beomgyu says pouting, looking down at their intertwined hands. 

“No. Don’t say that. You did well. I’m sure MOA will love it!” Taehyun cheered him softly, bringing their hands up to kiss the back of beomgyu’s hand. 

Beomgyu smiles at the younger, his hand brushing at the tips of the youngers blond hair, “Thanks hyunnie...” 

“For what?” Taehyun asks. 

“Just... making me feel happy and not shit.” 

Taehyun chuckles, looping his arm around the olders waist and pulling his closer, “then, I should be thanking you too.” 

Beomgyu smiles at the younger and leans in. Taehyun pulls him closer, lips landing on his hyungs soft ones. It’s nothing much. Just a small peck that lasted for a few seconds (lol). But it held so much love and care. 

The brunette boy sighs through his nose pulling back and looks directly into Taehyuns eyes, “I love you,” he says softly. 

Taehyun leans in for a second kiss before whispering, “I love you too, baby.”

They pulled back, smiling at each other, and Beomgyu lied his head on Taehyuns shoulder, letting the calm aura and lavender scent lull him to sleep.


End file.
